leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010/5
Non-Riot recommended builds What exactly is our policy on posting non-Riot recommended builds on champions' strategy page? There currently is one on Nidalee The Bestial Huntress/Strategy. Texas Snyper 16:16, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I probably should have checked before I posted that but I will remove it if there is a problem with it. I would also like to bring tolight that it isn't the only page with multiple build sets on them. Someone else put two additional build otions on evelyns page. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 16:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and removed what I put up there before while editing some of the ability usages. If I get permission to post it back I will but until then it has been removed. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) well thanks for the reply I will repost my build Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 02:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re;Welcome Thank you! I will try to update if i see any discrepancies, but i have been following this wiki for a while and nothing really seems off (for the most part) :) Doriceliya 17:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details Tab Hey. I like the new tab under the champion's pages but I can't see the videos on the ability details.. Technology Wizard 03:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My Custom Badge Hey Sam. I already asked UberTri125 and Exiton about my item badge and they both don't mind if it is created. I think this will really benefit the . It will motivate people to start editing other things that aren't really edited. Please let me know when the badge will be aired. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor﻿ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY BADGE!!!!! Technology Wizard 03:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki activity page vandal... His user name was ImBakoz, I feel as though this won't be the last time we're gonna see him, especially since it's so easy to do. I banned him for a year and commented enough on pages to push it out of the wiki activity page. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 16:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) General Stuff Yo Sam! Questions to the new Item Badges, where did you gain these layouts ? (Bronze Star, silver star, etc. etc.) I would improve the badges so they fit the current look! Thanks in advance. Additional, what's the requirement of creating actual badges ? Beside getting them conformed by you and Kaz, that is. --D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 19:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *This information is better than nothing. I'll see what I can do. Oh, and I actually did create a Channel "Lol Wikia". Been on it for some time already ;) You can advert it for me, or I can do it at some point. Never the less, it is existing.--D3Reap3R: German Emissary of the League - Administrative Strategy Specialist 20:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) High Level Attributes and AD Project Hey Sam. I noticed that 's Ability Details are done so I was wondering if I can start adding the categories from my project. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The only problem is that it won't let me add comment to my own project for some reason. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor What do you think about adding "Kite" or "Juke" to my Project under the categories? Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I have finished and . Also I wanted to say that at this moment I have refered someone to join the wikia. Their name is "beastly tank173" I just wanted to tell you. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam I removed the categories. Where do I place the attributes that I have? Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Hey Sam. Under the CM, it says that the project will not be brought back but it already has been. When you get a chance, please change it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor My project isn't on the CM but it is in progress. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam please but the project on the CM. I need more information about it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Hey Sam. I noticed that you and Demise101 are commenting my blog from the recent wikia activity, but when I go to the blog I can't see the comments. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Zelos Hey Sam. Well I logged on today to find out that Zelos was deleted from the upcoming champions. I guess Nystus deleted him seeing how he was the last one to edit the champions template after me. Also, he "hates" the idea of my project and wants it to be "re-defined". Let me know what you think about all of this and by the way, I spent a lot of time on Zelos yesterday. Technology Wizard The New Old Project Hey Sam. I really want to finish my project even if it's alone. I re-created it. I just don't know how to redirect it to the one that everyone was talking about. Also, can you change the name to "High-Level Attributes Project" And this is the way you can pay me back for what happened earlier :P Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I have all of the champion's attributes that are currently being constructed for the Ability Details Project. Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :Explain to me why you want to continue a half-assed project that's bound to be made redundant 23:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You are seriously wasting your time reading and editing everything of mine, because honestly I could care so much less about you and everything about you. Also, it's ironic that your name is "Nys"-tus when you're nothing but the exact opposite of nice. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Hey Sam. I was wondering whether I should post the categories as a comment under my blog post or each of the champion's ability details. -- Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Sam should I add categories to the Ability Details Page from my project? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am blocked from adding comments to my blog. Please check this. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :You blocked it yourself... 23:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Since I'm not sure, can you explain to me how. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ideas I have a few ideas for the wikia that you might want to here. I will tell you on the chat online. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor I have no idea what just happened... I posted a comment and this happened... D: Technology Wizard 01:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Tech's Blocked! Sam. Nystus blocked Technology Wizard because he thought that he was doing something malicious due to you allowing him to make another account. I don't know what to do about it. So that's what I needed to say. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 ❖ 03:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm pretty sure spamming me while logged off isn't considered "malicious" (why yes, I do know how to check an IP) 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ...... Hey Sam. If you can, can you come online in the chat room? Tech and I are there with the others as well. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 ❖ 03:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Moderator nomination Hi Sam. I wanted to ask is the drama issue resolved by now? If yes, could you take the protection off the nomination page so people can vote on it once again. Thanks. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind, Nystus fixed it already. --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Critical Strike Chance Hey Sam. Wanted to ask what format do you prefer in patch notes for critical chance modifier? For example, 70% or 0.7? If you can link me to a more recent example where crit chance was adjusted that would be helpful too. --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Skin names Did I miss a meeting where the properly-named "Classic" got changed back to "Original Skin"? 03:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, you did. A couple months ago, it was decided that skin names needed to be uniformated. "Original Skin" and (example)"Grey Warwick" were chosen. Noted exceptions are Nutcracko and the new Kennen M.D. Sam 3010 03:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Quit it with your madness, you are the only one that works like that. And by having multi-pages we make sure we don't have edit conflicts. Now, what is your answer to my respone about the skins? Sam 3010 04:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::...it's inefficient and confusing... Anyway, didn't we agree that every skin was to be named as it is displayed in-game? 04:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :If need be I can go through and re-edit them all to Classic, it's no problem. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, whatever with that. And they ARE named as they are displayed in-game. That is why Nutcracko is Nutcracko and not Nutcracko Shaco, and Kennen M.D. will not be M.D. Kennen. EDIT: See, edit conflict just there. Ok Neon, please re-edit them all but with "Classic Skin", not just Classic and thanks for offering to help.Sam 3010 04:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll get right to it, I guess I'll rename all of the chinese skins to Classic Skin also. ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Damn it, not "Classic Skin", just "Classic" 04:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I say "Classic Skin". Classic looks too empty. And stop discussing this, at least we heard you in something. Sam 3010 04:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"Skin" is already plastered everywhere...and quit capitalizing it... 04:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :SSSSSSkin. Let it be for God's sakes. Sam 3010 04:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Finished ♥NeonSpotlight♥ 04:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to interfere but I noticed this a while ago too and I was changing them to "Original Skin" but either way works. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Signature Hey Sam. I wanted to know how to add the links for my signature like my contributions or my talk page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Lee Sin champion attributes Nystus keeps adding every attribute to Lee Sin. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. Texas Snyper 15:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, let him be. It is obvious for all they are part of the Spotlight Jokes. I had removed the template so the categories aren't added.Sam 3010 15:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But that takes the fun outta it... 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but you will have to deal with that. Sam 3010 15:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Locking Oi, why can rollbacks edit sysop-locked pages? 15:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :And yeah it seems like that.Sam 3010 15:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Reverting my reorganization of the front page I have reverted your reversion of my revision since no reason was given for the reversion. The reason I restructured the main page was based on the following logic: the welcome message should be displayed most prominently, that is, topmost. The navigation should be featured second and anything else after. There is no good reason to display free champions as the first element on the page. As an aside, if you intend to revert everything I do, I will cease contributing. --BBilge 16:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I reverted it was not because it made no sense, it does, but in the change you somehow deleted the frames around the box making it look incomplete. I will give you 12 hours to make the frame appear again with your organization, or I will have to revert it once more. Also, why do you say I try to revert everything you do? It is not my intention at all to make contributors quit the wikia, especially helpful ones like you. Sam 3010 16:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Sam, let's keep the discussion all in the same place (on your talk page). I deliberately removed an extra frame from the "CRS" panel, but reverting the changes I made to the main page won't affect that, so I don't know what frame you're referring to. Can you show me which one you think is missing? --BBilge 16:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::The entire "Welcome Box + Free Champions + Navigation" was enclosed by a box with a grey frame. This is now gone. Please add it back. Sam 3010 16:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe it was a bright white frame and I personally do not think this is a good look from a design perspective. --BBilge 17:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Re: this revision, see this Wikipedia guideline. --BBilge 17:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. It is the Main Page it should look clean and clear, the capitalization achieves that. Sam 3010 17:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, you were referring to "Previous weeks"? On that I agree. Sam 3010 17:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The questions of the day Hey Sam. I have three questions to ask you: # What do you think of my Bclosed template. Doe's it look cool? What things should be improved in the template? # Since the user pictures have new guidelines, do we need to reupload them to the new format and the different name? If we do, what's gonna happen to the previous pictures? # Since I'm the director of the Item and Summoner pages, I noticed that's there's a Summoner category. However, that category seems to be a bit empty. Should I move the categories from the Rune, Spell, and Mastery page to that category and fix all the category placements? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large GIF Animations Hi Sam. The problem with the GIF's file page (such as Glacial Storm HD) is known bug that is being worked on and should be fixed very soon. I just reported the problem with the Wiki Activity page to the tech team, which may be related to thumbnail error, meaning that both problems might be resolved with the same "fix". Thanks for the heads up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Hello. I've noticed that the front page was been messed up due to a recent incident with the CRS template. For the description relating to "Welcome to the Wiki", should I make that into a template so that it may be less of a problem in the front page? I'll wait for your response. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 19:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why the main page has different colors. It has the same color that Uber signs his quote and the same color as my old signature. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The Redirects Hello again. I'm a bit nervous about the redirects relating to the CRS template. So I was wondering if you can fix the redirects instead as I don't want to messing them up. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 03:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Sam. The Champion Table is finished. What do you think of it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History (Again!) Hey Sam, I noticed you re-added the Needs Patch History category to many champions backgrounds. Is that because of the guidelines changes, correct? Because while I was updating Caitlyn to V1.0.0.114, I changed her old notes according to the new guidelines and wasn't sure about removing the tag or not. I left it there for now. Also, while I am here, what is your opinion about Talk:Patch_History_Project#Splash Art Updates? --Zelgadis87 13:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Signatures and time stamps Just a question as to your view on signatures that remove the time stamp. I have recently noticed one person in particular's signature does not leave a time stamp and, as such, is different than everyone else's signature. NeonSpotlight 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Neon you could've just told me you know? And about my signature, I'm not sure why the time stamps arn't showing up. Can't I just type the time and date along with the "(UTC)". I will demonstrate what I mean. Also my avatar icon isn't changing and I'm getting annoyed by it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Now your time makes it look like you posted before me, that's a problem. NeonSpotlight 23:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's because I said I was manually going to add the time. I'm going to remove it and until Sam responds to this My signature won't have a time then. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :Don't add it manually, make it add the time stamp automatically. Sam 3010 00:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :How do I do that? Do I go edit my settings? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor ::The same way you edited it to show your current signature.Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know this may seem a bit off topic for this section but am I the only one here who sees everyone as the same user-color regardless of rank? NeonSpotlight 00:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, I am seeing everyone the same, the background is also bluer. Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see anybody's color either. Not even in the achievements ladder. I like seeing the colors because it helps me recognize things better. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I managed to figure out how to fix it.. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ? Sam what are you doing to my project? That was my first project and all of the sudden you just take it from me? I am certainly not happy about this at all! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor No, you used me to spend my time and energy for you to take credit for it. Im done helping that project! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sam, I don't even play LoL because I'm working on this project. I'm about to finish it when all of the sudden it's not even mine. The project is complete and you want people to edit it... how does that make sense? I'm always leaving you messages to help me out with certain things like how do I change my avatar, how can I add the time stamp to my signature, and you never respond! I always figure it out by myself or with the help of Uber/Neon. I'm upset because you didn't even tell me that you were going to move it from my blog. I thought that the project was for me to become more experienced, remember? Now it seems like it has gone to waste since it's not even mine anymore. I mean what if somebody told you to do a project and then you finish, and then they take the project and remove your name from it. I wasn't trying to emotionally disturb you, just consider what I'm saying. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Also for the sake of not having unprofessional, negative comments on my page, see if you can make it less harsh like you said. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand what you are saying, but you removed me from the projects coordinator under the wiki hierarchy. If that was there I wouldn't make a bug idea out of this. It seems to me that I was removed from it by all means. Sorry about my rage. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. And Sam, I'm really sorry about all of this. I don't like being mad! I will help the project no matter what! And also, if you can take out the part where you said "I have to go around the whole wikia defending YOU!" That doesn't sound like you and I dont want those type of comments on my page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion: 1. You spelled teeth wrong 2. You said I have a life as if I dont. Please fix this and this discussion will be over. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey. Should I leave adding scroll boxes to Exiton? I guess since it's his area but is there a difference if I add them or he does? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nominations I want to support Neon but I want to clarify a few things. What's the amount of time needed before the voting closes? You need 10 votes right? Nominations can be granted by yourself? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :You decide when it closes, or if a month has passed without a vote, an admin can close it. You need 8 votes, but the votes must be positive, negative votes will substract 1 from the count. You can nominate yourself, but it may look rushed depending on the person in question. Sam 3010 05:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok and how do you nominate someone? What do neutral votes count as? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) simultaneous edits Hey Sam, i have a question. If 2 people are editing a page at the same time what happens. Each is going to have the old version of the page in their edit window. Is the the last person to press publish or can the wiki merge the two edits? Exiton =:> 05:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) at the moment it just tells you(if you are the last person to hit publish) that the page you are editing has been modified while you were setting up canges and from what I remeber kinda makes you have to restart. I had a simialr problem when trying to undo changes done to the ashe page by a vandal. turns out someone beat me to it but didn't get all the changes because he did it manually so someone else changed everything back to what it was afterwards Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC)